S: Poly Pile 3
Session 72 PM Nolanos: Not saying a word, Nolanos finally stands and hugs Rav. "We'll fix this. We have to. I can't lose you too..." he murmurs, face buried in her shoulder. PM Ravaphine: Rav returns Nolanos' hug. PM DM: About twenty minutes later, there's a pop and a familiar halfling in white robes with blue and gold edges and a samurai styled hat appears at Gunnloda's side. She smirks a bit and says, "You lot have the worst luck... how'd you go and find yourselves with the only two werecreatures in the world?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Just lucky I guess," Ryleigh says, half grinning. PM Urrak: "Ye have a shitty definition of luck, paladin." Urrak jokes, "Thanks fer comin' Kendall."(edited) PM DM: Kendall: "Of course, dear. Who's the lucky victim?" PM Ravaphine: "Curiosity killed the cat...or created one in this case," Rav raises her hand before looking down at her feet. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, Kendall." PM DM: Kendall tsk-tsks. "And both elves too!" PM DM: Her smirk falls away and she's about as serious as most of you have ever seen from her. "You know there's a chance this won't work, right?" PM DM: Gunnloda quietly gets to her feet behind Kendall and walks away. PM Brimeia: Brimeia watches sadly as Gunnloda walks away. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh nudges Seir to follow Gunnloda. PM Seirixori: Seir hesitates for a second but then follows after her. PM Brimeia: "But it might?" she asks Kendall. PM DM: Kendall: "I can't say until we try. There's a lot of variables. What bit you, whether it's the incurable kind or lycanthropy, whether you waited too long." PM Ravaphine: Rav nods her head just a little. "I am ready to accept the worst. I'm just thankful that you are allowing me this chance."(edited) PM DM: Kendall: "I had hoped it'd work for your other elven friend, but we know how that turned out." PM Urrak: "Don't get her hopes up, there, Kendall." PM Nolanos: "Is there anything we can do to help?" PM DM: Kendall smirks again. "Not unless one of you can cast powerful cure spells." PM Brimeia: Brimeia glances the way that Gunnloda and Seir went. PM DM: Kendall: "Ok, come on down here, beanstalk." PM Nolanos: Nolanos shakes his head at kendall's statement, and squeezes rav's hand before she walks over.(edited) PM Ravaphine: Rav squeezes back and kneels down in front of Kendall. PM DM: She glances around like she's looking for something- someone- and her smirk fades again. "Right." She reaches into her pouch and sprinkles diamond dust over Rav's hair. She puts her hand out on Ravaphine's forehead and closes her eyes. She mumbles a prayer almost under her breath, and a glittering golden aura envelops Rav, pulls in until it's a layer of golden starlight twinkling across her skin, and slowly dissipates into her skin. PM DM: Kendall smiles again. "Well. That worked much better. One less werewolf to worry about." PM Urrak: "Th-that's it? She's cured?" Urrak looks between Rav and Kendall, "That's incredible..."(edited) PM Ravaphine: "W-what happened?" Rav starts patting down her body like she's making sure she's all there still. PM Brimeia: Brimeia stares, wide-eyed. "How do you feel?" PM Nolanos: Nolanos lets out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and tackle hugs Rav in his excited relief. "You're okay!"(edited) 73 PM Ravaphine: She brings Alugani closer to the rest of the group. "Ma, this is Urrak D'akshi. The strongest half-orc in the land. Then we have Malica. Oh my goodness, Ma. She is so cool! Over here is Ms. Kendall, who has saved my life from lycanthropy but we will talk about that later. Brimeia, who said will teach me how to fight. Also we kissed but that's also something else we can talk about later. And THIS!" she pulls Nolanos by the hand to be closer to her. "This is my boyfriend Nolanos! Everyone, this is my mother, Alugani."(edited) PM Ravaphine: "There are three others in our group but they are getting some fresh air right now. I will introduce you to them later." PM Brimeia: Bri shuffles over from where she had been trying to seem particularly interested in the nearest object... which happened to be a book. She waves awkwardly as she's introduced, looking slightly alarmed at the mention of 'kissing'. PM DM: Alugani: "Lycanthropy?!" Then she eyes both Bri and Nolanos. 8:48 PM] Urrak: "She got better." PM Ravaphine: "Like I said, we have plenty of things to talk about. Now please sit! Are you thirsty? Hungry? They did a toll on this house so I need to clean up a bit later." PM Nolanos: "Uh, it's a long story. Heh." PM Brimeia: Brimeia does her best to shrink into the background. PM DM: Alugani grins. "I'm fine! Don't make such a fuss over me. Not like I just spent three weeks in a prison or anything." PM Ravaphine: Rav looks serious for a moment. "How come you never told me about Tegonia, Ma? Did everything get resolved with the Adumbrate now that they have their precious Cidro?" PM DM: Alugani just pats Rav's cheek. "My sweet Ravaphine... I couldn't risk telling you. I didn't want you to get caught up in it all, and if you were ever pressed... well, you are the same girl who once told me that it was faeries that had eaten the last of the cookies." PM Nolanos: "Sounds like you, love," Nolanos chuckles a little. --------- PM Nolanos: Nolanos clears his throat a little, "um, I'm going to find a bathroom. I'll just be right back." PM DM: Alugani points towards a nearby door. PM Nolanos: "Thanks," he says awkwardly as he leaves. PM DM: Alugani watches him leave for a second. "Boyfriend, eh?" PM Ravaphine: Rav rolls her eyes and smiles. "He's a nice boy from Ardabeh. My other friend Seirixori is also from there, but she's still outside." ------- PM Nolanos: "So I um, was thinking, or hoping, I guess... Uh, would it be alright if I stayed?" PM Ravaphine: Rav blushes a little. "I was actually going to ask you the same thing. It'll only be temporary. We have more work to do back in Riverrun." PM Nolanos: He visibly relaxes and smiles at Rav's response. "Cool. Good. Of course." PM DM: You close up your conversations, say your goodbyes, and gather up with Kendall who hands her hat to Ryleigh. "I'm guessing you'd have the best chance of getting us there?" PM Ravaphine: Rav goes down the line and gives everyone their hugs. PM Nolanos: Nolanos does the same. "So I guess this is goodbye for now, then?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh takes the hat and smiles. "Hopefully I'll do better this time than I did last time."(edited) PM Urrak: "Fer now. We'll see ye both soon. Don't get too comfortable, ya lovebirds." PM Brimeia: "Take care Ravaphine." PM Ravaphine: "We'll see you soon, everyone." PM Nolanos: Nolanos nods. "You guys just be... well, as safe as anyone who does what we do can be."